L/J, Meant to Be? Meant to Hate? Series
by Godric Gryffindor
Summary: Series called what it is. R/R each Chapter Please. Thank You
1. L/J MTB MTH Prologue (CH1)

(A/N at the end)  
  
"DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS CREATED AND AUTHORED BY J. K. Rowling. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, CHARACTERS I CREATE, AND MY OWN MIND WHICH WAS USED TO CREATE THIS PIECE OF FANFIC"  
  
Now, presenting................  
  
**

**Lily and James, Meant to be? Or Meant to hate? PROLOGUE  
  
Lily Evans was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express, the train that would take her to the beginning of a new life, a life away from her annoying sister Petunia. As it was, Petunia and she had not been on speaking terms since she had recieved the letter from Hogwarts telling her she was a witch, because Pet did not believe in such non-sense, or so she said. All Lily could think of this was Good Riddance.  
  
Lily began to move towards the train, with trunk in tow, when she was rolled over by several boys who seemed to be in the same class as she. "HEY!!!! Watch where you're going!!!" she said. The 1st boy responded, "Sorry about that, I seem to have beaten my friend here and he isnt so happy about it. By the way, my name is Sirius, Seriously." Lily groaned at the joke. "Any ways, these are my 'So Called Friends,' James, Peter, and Remus," he continued on, ignoring the response from Lily. She looked at his friends and gasped when she saw James. "JAMES!!! WOW, I'm so surprised to see you!!!" she said. "Lily? Well this is a surprise. Guys, Lily and I went to primary school together. We both have that mischief streak that you have all seen in me," he said.  
  
"Well, we have to get going and give some Slytherins trouble, maybe we will see you at the Sorting?" Sirius said. "Yeah, that would be cool. See you all later."  
  
(A/N: Yes, I Know it was VERY short, im a first time writer, so what do you expect? Love/Hate to be added later, this is just a background check. Expect the 1st part in a day or two. This was edited recently to include the right maiden name for Lily sent in by a reviewer. Please R/R)  



	2. L/J MTB MTH CH2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY JK ROWLING, I ONLY OWN CHARACTERS CREATED BY ME (as of this time, there are none) AND THE PLOT, AND MY OWN MIND OF COURSE  
  
(A/N: Sorry the last one was short, i didnt have much time to write it, so go figure. Anyways, Im gonna try to make this one longer. And I respond to reviews so everyone knows, The last story I apoligized for the large font so now im just gonna type in TXT format, save everyone the trouble. On with the story....)  
  
  
"Go away Snape, you aren't wanted here."  
"Oh is that so, mudblood? Well, who is gonna make me?" Snape shot back at Lily.  
"I am...."  
Lily and Snape turned at the same time and gasped at who they saw there. It was James Potter, followed closely behind by Remus, Sirius and Peter (A/N: HISS, GROWL.) Lily now directed her fury against James. "What do you want, Potter?" She said.  
"Uh.....er.....nothing, I just don't like Snape calling people Mudblood's.....Even if they ARE my arch-nemesis, besides Ol' Snape here." James turned his head just in time for Lily to miss seeing him blush furiously.  
Snape just stormed off after this.  
  
(A/N: ACK, major case of Writers Block, give me a few spaces to think.......ok there, on with the story)  
  
Lily swallowed her pride, and went over to James to thank him, but something was making it very hard for her to do that. She didnt know what, but a lump in her throat had formed and she couldn't talk. Instead, It seemed James had found her way over to her. For a moment, neither one spoke, they just stood there at a loss of words. But to them, they were both to busy staring in each other's eyes to really care what the outside world thought. Sirius jumped into James' way just for them to break off this staring contest.  
"Yoohoo...Anyone home in there?" *KNOCK KNOCK* "Nope sounds hollow to me." At this James turned and playfully swatted at him, and when he turned around, Lily was gone.  
  
(A/N: I know, very short, but i can only be able to make this story up in short batches like this one, so please forgive me, k? R/R) 


	3. L/J MTB MTH CH3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT Liz. I OF COURSE OWN THE PLOT AND MY OWN MIND.  
  
(A/N: Ok everyone, I am finally adding a character. YAY!!! Her name is Liz, or Elizabeth, she says hi. Audience say Hi Liz. ALL: Hi Liz!! Ok now that is done, ON WITH THE STORY....)  
  
"Oh...my...god...I can't believe that just happened," Lily said as she fell on her bed.  
"What, wha happened?" Liz said. She had been Lily's friend ever since the beginning of that year. She also happened to be in the room, much to Lily's misfortune.  
"Wha, oh nothing," Lily said, blushing furiously.  
"Oh come on, you can tell me."  
"Nothing, absolutly nothing happened, now let me get some sleep."  
"Whatever Lil, but if I recognize the signs I am seeing now, something just happened between you and a certain someone by the name of James Potter."  
"NO!!!! NOTHING HAPPENED!!! GO AWAY!!"  
"I'm just reading the signs," and Liz left with a smirk on her face that said 'I most certainly do not believe you.'  
  
(meanwhile....In the boys dormitory...)  
  
"You were doing WHAT!!!???" Remus practically shouted after he was filled in by Sirius of the going-ons in the past few moments. "Did I hear that correctly??? You, James Potter, in love, with your rival and arch-nemesis Lily Evans??? Wow, how did THAT happen."  
"Well, if you remember Remus what I was trying to do before Snape pulled that prank...." James said matter-of-factly.  
"Oops, I forgot about that..."  
"Anyways, I want some sleep. G'Night all." Goodnight's chorused thru the room.  
"Well, Remus? How shall we get those 2 love-birds together, eh?" Sirius asked.  
"I have no clue, but it better happen soon. I've seen things like this where all a boyfriend/girlfriend can do is stare into each other's eyes, and they tend to ignore everyone on the outside."  
"Let's see what we can plan shall we?" At this they began planning on how to help their friend.  
  
(A/N: Short again, but I wrote this at 10 PM and i need to be in bed for 10:30, so :-P Anyways R/R, and the like) 


	4. L/J MTB MTH CH4a

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR Liz, THE PLOT, AND MY MIND.  
  
(A/N: Yes its short, I'm working on this one in my Study period so go figure. This one will be in an A + B format AKA 4a. and 4b, that way I have an excuse for these being short. And as always R/R PLEASE!!! On with the story.)  
  
  
Lily Evans was in the Great Hall when it happened. A School Owl dropped a red rose in front of Lily. They had no clue who sent it, or at least Lily didn't. Everyone by then had heard what had happened the night before.  
"So Lily, any idea who sent you that rose?" Sirius said, with a broad grin on his face.  
"Nope, I don't know who sent it."  
"Well I think I know, a certin someone with the name of Ja-" James cut Sirius off for fear of further embarresment.  
"Who??? Who Sirius, Who?"  
"Nope, ain't telling."  
"Arrgghh, you are hopeless!!!"  
"No...I'm Sirius."  
"And I'm Peter."  
"And I'm James."  
"And I'm Remus."  
"AND YOU ARE LILY!!" They all said together. This had been a joke that had been going on for several months.  
"Ok, that is getting old" She said, and without further notice she left the room to get to her classes.  
"Oh well, life goes on, dosen't it James Ol' Pal."  
"Ummmm...er....Yeah, I guess it does." All of them left to go to classes as none of them wanted to keep this topic on everyone's mind. 


	5. L/J MTB MTH CH4b

DISCLAIMER: Here's a secret *leans over into the viewer's (which can be any reader or publishers) and begins to whisper, but shouts* I DONT OWN ANYTHING .... There, now that you cant hear me, you can properly focus on this Fic....  
  
(A/N: Well that was a fun Disclaimer, don't you think. Anyways my library privs were cut so i cant do much of anything. I'm writing this from home and it will be long for once YAY!!!!!!! Oh, and BTW, im sacrificing proper Grammer by saying sentences in a way that only if you have read the previous episodes will you understand this A.K.A. Read the earlier stories, and we will get along fine....)  
  
"Ok Liz, do you have any clue who might have sent that rose, by chance?"  
"Me, oh no, nope, no clue, nadda, as you didn't take my advice last night..."  
"Oh shut up, you aren't helping matters here"  
"Maybe, Maybe not. Even if I wanted to help matters, its against my prank and fun-loving nature to help"  
"You know.....Two can play this game, maybe I should go talk to Sirius for you, saying something like 'Oh Sirius, guess what? Liz seems to have a sliiiight crush on you'"  
"Don't you dare! If you do that, you will pay."  
"Then we are even" Lily stuck out her toungue then headed off to DADA.  
  
* * *  
  
"James, James, James....Will you ever learn???"  
"Maybe, when I'm 200 years old, I'll get some common sense to actuallllllly listen to some people."  
"Well, if you can do that sometime, albeit a long time from now, I will give you 20 Galleons." Sirius responded.  
"Oooo, goody, money GOOD!!! (A/N: "Money GOOD, Napster BAD" hehe. Metallica Parody from some Flash video on shockwave.com *for you law keepers out there*) Money can be used for pranks, pranks GOOD!!! We use pranks on Snape, Snape BAD!!!"  
"Now, as the kicker, go and use your "newfound" common sense on Lily, k?"  
"Lily GOOD!!!" At this, James ran out to go find Lily  
Sirius thought to himself "If he can lose his James Hetfield'ness, he MIGHT actually make it with Lily...  
  
(A/N: Well, I guess it wasnt to be with the length, my writer's block is back, don't expect another one till MAYBE Sunday R/R!!!!!!!)  



End file.
